


Dispersion

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О разъединенном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Очнувшись, он ничего не помнил. Совсем ничего: голова была такой же пустой, как белый потолок — первое, что он увидел перед собой, когда открыл глаза. После этого он, правда, сразу же прикрыл веки: свет слепил. Рядом мерно пикал какой-то прибор, а когда он шевельнул рукой, неприятно потянуло иглу от капельницы, закрепленную пластырем на сгибе локтя.   
Пахло больницей.  
— Тоши!  
Он снова приоткрыл глаза.  
Мужчина в форме, сидевший рядом, выглядел бы суровым, если бы не опухшие глаза и покрасневший нос.  
— Тоши! Ты очнулся!  
Голос у него был грубый, и он говорил, пожалуй, слишком громко. Но потом этот мужчина протянул свои большие руки к его ладони и осторожно сжал ее твердыми, намозоленными пальцами.   
— Тоши, как ты себя чувствуешь? Я сейчас позову врача!  
Кондо-сан.   
Фрагмент памяти потихоньку всплыл откуда-то из глубины сознания.   
Хиджиката Тоширо слабым движением попытался выдернуть руку из ладоней своего начальства. А то как-то слишком сопливо это для Дьявольского Замкома Шинсенгуми.

Хиджиката Тоширо вздыхал про себя.   
Врачи без конца светили ему в глаза маленькими фонариками и записывали что-то в больничных листах. Кондо-сан смотрел счастливо-тревожно и пытался заглянуть врачам через плечо — посмотреть, что они пишут. Как будто он что-то там понял бы.  
Все эти капельницы и анализы, судя по всему, будут еще долго продолжаться. Перелом костей свода черепа, эпидуральная гематома и другие непонятные слова обещали продержать его на больничной койке порядочное время.   
Но больше беспокоило другое.  
Память — интересная штука. Вся сознательная жизнь человека находится в памяти. Детство, юность, первая любовь, радости, обиды, рабочие будни и выходные — все это существует в воспоминаниях. Можно сказать, что память — это и есть жизнь.  
А когда память вдруг куда-то исчезает, человек теряет жизнь, что была у него до того момента. Он остается отрезанным от нее и чувствует себя абсолютно потерянным, как будто его выдернули из привычного мира, перенесли в какое-то пространство без координат и оставили в кромешной тьме.  
Но к Хиджикате Тоширо это, конечно, не относилось. Да и воспоминания постепенно возвращались, как фотографии проявляются на бумаге. Становились отчетливее, обрастали подробностями. Но отчего-то воспринимались так, будто он смотрел документальный фильм, снятый в черно-белом. Как будто он и его прошлое оказались отделены друг от друга экраном. Вроде бы прозрачным, но толстым и слегка запыленным.   
Правда, он никому об этом не сказал.   
— Хиджиката-сан, вы ужасно выглядите с бритой головой.  
Сого сидел у кровати и со скучающим видом чистил яблоко.  
— Кажется, вас еще нескоро отсюда выпустят. Но это немудрено, вам же в черепе просверлили дырку.   
Отвечать было лень, поэтому Хиджиката просто смотрел в окно.  
День был пасмурный. Обычный зимний день, такой же, как предыдущая неделя. Серое небо, серый воздух.   
Патрулировать в такие дни было довольно неприятно. Хиджиката вспомнил промозглый ветер, забирающийся под полу зимнего форменного пальто, бросающий в лицо снежные хлопья вмеремешку с дождем и задувающий огонек зажигалки.   
В день, когда он упал с крыши, была такая же погода.  
Сам момент падения Хиджиката не помнил. И то, что было прямо перед ним, тоже. Это была простая операция, каких много. Очередная мелкая группировка Джои, главарь которой вообразил себя великим стратегом. Ее члены встречались в недостроенном здании на окраине Эдо. Стройку в этом районе приостановили вследствие банкротства компании, владевшей землей, и гражданских тут не было. Казалось бы, что может быть проще. Он помнил, как выбросил наполовину скуренную сигарету у входа в зияющий пустыми дырами окон дом и рванул вверх по лестнице, а после этого в памяти было пусто. Но как Хиджиката понял из слов Кондо, во время схватки он потерял равновесие и в обнимку с кем-то из противников полетел вниз.  
Да уж. Звучит не очень-то героически.  
Хиджиката покосился на Сого, невозмутимо разрезавшего яблоко на фигурные ломтики. Вот уж кто наверняка вдоволь посмеялся над его неуклюжестью.  
— Держите, Хиджиката-сан.  
Сого протянул ему блюдце с кусочками яблока. Не дождавшись реакции, повторил:  
— Да берите же, Хиджиката-сан. Не беспокойтесь, яда нет.  
Сого он тоже вспомнил сразу, как только увидел. Тот зашел в палату, когда Кондо-сан побежал за врачом после того, как Хиджиката пришел в сознание. Первая мысль, мелькнувшая в голове Хиджикаты тогда, — это что капитан первого отряда пришел его добить. На самом деле Сого со своими людьми дежурил в больнице как раз с обратной целью: охранять замкома от возможного покушения. Но сам факт был довольно забавным.   
Хиджиката откусил кусочек яблока.  
— Хоть поблагодарили бы, Хиджиката-сан. Я же так красиво нарезал.  
— А я и не просил, — отозвался он.  
Сого склонил голову набок.  
— Наконец-то вы что-то сказали, Хиджиката-сан. А то я уже заскучал сам с собой разговаривать.  
— Иди сиди в коридоре, если здесь скучно.  
— Кто вам будет тогда поправлять одеяло?.. Хотя вы, наверное, правы, Хиджиката-сан. Надо попросить Кондо-сана поставить сюда кого-нибудь другого, а то слишком велик соблазн закинуть гранату вам в постель.  
Сого мило улыбнулся.  
— Расскажи лучше, что там в штабе.  
— Кондо-сан запретил говорить с вами о работе. Сначала отрастите волосы, лысый Хиджиката-сан. Если вы покажетесь в таком виде в штабе... Я обязательно хочу на это посмотреть.  
Да. Действительно, надо попросить Кондо-сана заменить Сого кем-нибудь другим.   
— Иди в коридор уже. Достал.  
— Не беспокойтесь, Хиджиката-сан. Это неплохой шанс для меня потренироваться в обязанностях заместителя командующего. Когда вы вернетесь, я назначу вас завхозом, как вы на это смотрите?  
Хиджиката мысленно опустил руки и отправил в рот следующий кусочек яблока.  
Ладно. Он ведь привык слушать Сого каждый день. В конце концов, они ведь давно друг друга знают. И времени друг с другом проводят, пожалуй, больше, чем с кем-либо другим.  
Хиджиката задумался.   
Сого в его воспоминаниях язвил, насмехался и всячески пытался подложить ему свинью. А он сам вопил, плевался и потрясал кулаками. Помнилось это вполне отчетливо. Пожалуй, сейчас он не слишком активно огрызается, но это можно списать на состояние здоровья.   
Или нельзя?  
Может быть, Хиджиката по ту сторону экрана, до падения с крыши, со всеми своими мыслями, восприятием и эмоциями так и останется там, за стеклом? Он ведь не может знать наверняка, что именно думал и чувствовал тот Хиджиката. Воспоминания возвращались, но никто ему не ответит, сколько еще осталось тех, что не вернулись, и насколько полны те, что восстановились.   
Как только он вернется в штаб, нужно будет просмотреть архивы. Плохо, если проблемы с памятью негативно скажутся на его работе.  
— Хиджиката-сан, о чем вы думаете? О волосах?   
— Сого, помолчи уже.   
— Ладно, не буду мешать вашей депрессии.  
К удивлению, Сого действительно замолчал, выбрал еще одно яблоко из большой корзины с гостинцами из штаба и с аппетитом надкусил.  
Потом пришли врач и медсестра с очередным пакетом внутривенного раствора, и Сого вышел, помахав ему яблоком, прежде чем закрыть дверь.  
Хиджиката расслабленно откинулся на подушку и отвернулся в сторону окна. На самом деле ему просто ужасно не нравился тот момент, когда иголка капельницы входит в кожу, и он предпочитал на это не смотреть. Интересно, если бы кто-нибудь узнал об этой черте грозного замкома, что бы он подумал?  
Или эта черта тоже появилась только после злополучного падения?  
Хиджиката откинул эту мысль в сторону. 

Первые дни после того, как он пришел в себя, ужасно, до боли в зубах, ныла голова. Из-за обезболивающих и слабости в сон тянуло практически постоянно. Вставать ему не разрешали, читать и смотреть телевизор тоже, так что больше делать было, в принципе, нечего. Так прошла еще неделя, а может, больше: погода за окном не менялась, и дни ничем не отличались друг от друга.  
— Хиджиката-сан, у меня для вас сюрприз.  
Из уст Сого это звучало по меньшей мере подозрительно.  
— Я еще не совсем здоров для твоих сюрпризов, — пробурчал Хиджиката в ответ.  
— Хиджиката-сан, я серьезно говорю. Смотрите.  
Сого достал из-за пазухи что-то темное и положил перед ним на одеяло.   
— Это еще что?  
— Это шапка, Хиджиката-сан.   
— Зачем?  
— Даже мне жалко смотреть на вашу лысую голову.   
— До этого же смотрел, и ничего.  
— Я уже запечатлел это зрелище в памяти, Хиджиката-сан. Думаю, вам все же не захочется предстать перед всеми в таком виде.  
— Всеми?  
— Я слышал, что скоро разрешат посещения. Думаю, желающих поглазеть на лысого Хиджикату-сана наберется много, и я решил подарить вам шапку. Представьте, насколько вы жалко выглядите, Хиджиката-сан, что породили такие мысли в моем мозгу.  
— Сого. Вали в коридор.   
— Как скажете.  
Хиджиката покрутил в руках тонкую трикотажную шапку темно-синего цвета, выискивая какой-нибудь подвох, хотя бы надпись «Я дурак» или что-то в этом роде. Но это была шапка как шапка, без всяких надписей и рисунков.   
Неужели он и вправду такой странный без волос, что даже Сого стало не по себе?  
Хиджиката фыркнул и засунул шапку в тумбочку.  
Потом, как всегда, с огромным пакетом различной еды пришел Кондо-сан и радостно заявил, что, начиная со следующей недели, врачи разрешили навещать его с одиннадцати утра до часу дня.  
— Все по тебе ужасно соскучились, Тоши! Представляю, как ребята будут рады, что к тебе теперь можно приходить!  
Вечером Хиджиката достал шапку из тумбочки и осторожно натянул ее на голову.  
Вроде ничего, не жмет и не жарко.

— О, Хиджиката-сан, вы ее надели? — удивился Сого, картинно всплеснув руками. — Значит, вы все-таки стесняетесь своей лысины?  
— У меня не лысина, а просто бритая голова, — привычно отрезал Хиджиката. — И наполовину забинтованная к тому же.  
— Да-да, Хиджиката-сан, я не собирался ранить ваше чувство собственного достоинства. Просто хотел взглянуть.  
Сого прищурился и пристально смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом кивнул.  
— Да. Так вы выглядите на одну сотую процента лучше.  
— Ага. Спасибо большое за комментарий.  
— Ого, Хиджиката-сан наконец сказал «спасибо»!  
— Я не серьезно.  
В одиннадцать часов у его палаты выстроилась целая очередь. Хиджиката подумал, что лучше было, когда посещения ограничивались. Все-таки негоже начальству представать в таком виде перед подчиненными.  
С другой стороны, они должны видеть, что с ним все в порядке. Начальник всегда должен быть в порядке, чтобы поддерживать дух тех, за кого он несет ответственность. Сказав так себе, Хиджиката расправил плечи и состроил самое недовольное лицо, на которое был способен.  
Сейчас бы еще сигарету в зубы, но это больница, что поделать.  
Дверь раскрылась. С пару десятков глоток заорало разом:  
— Фукучо!!!  
— Тише, идиоты, не забывайте, где находитесь, — одернул их Хиджиката, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Фукучо! Наконец-то нам разрешили на вас посмотреть!  
— Мы всю ночь тянули жребий, кто в какой день к вам пойдет!   
— Фукучо, вас скоро выпишут?   
Хиджиката окинул присутствующих быстрым взглядом.  
Вроде всех помнит.  
— Если будете так кричать, то нескоро, потому что меня будут лечить еще и от разрыва барабанных перепонок.  
— Фукучо, как давно мы не слышали вашего ворчания!  
Странно видеть здоровых мужиков так радующимися чьему-то ворчанию.  
Хиджиката подавил желание натянуть шапку поглубже.   
На самом деле ему было слегка неловко. Поэтому он поступил так же, как всегда поступал в своих воспоминаниях: нахмурил брови еще сильнее.   
— Еще успеете наслушаться, как вернусь в штаб! Наверняка ведь филоните, пока меня нет?!  
— Фукучо!!!  
Когда в палате опустело, Хиджиката вдруг понял, насколько ему тоже хочется покинуть больницу. После многоголосого шума как-то разом навалилась тишина.  
Такое чувство, что он один остался где-то на окраине жизни.  
В той операции со стороны Шинсенгуми погибших не было, а серьезно пострадавших — один человек. Он сам. Обойтись столь малыми потерями получалось редко, и это, конечно, была удача.  
Но когда ты — единственный, кто был госпитализирован после схватки с довольно посредственным противником, и при этом занимаешь один из наиболее ответственных постов в Шинсенгуми, это смущает.  
И сама эта мысль тоже смущает.   
Раз он об этом думает, значит, так обязательно подумают и другие. Не то чтобы его очень интересовало чужое мнение, но он должен быть примером для остальных. И валяться в больнице с пробитой головой и надевать шапку, подаренную Сого, потому что стесняешься своей лысой макушки... если честно, Хиджикате Тоширо было стыдно.  
Неужели он всегда был так склонен к рефлексии?  
Эх. Скорей бы вернуться к работе.


	2. Chapter 2

Окита Сого в поднятой на лоб маске для сна сидел на диванчике в больничном коридоре. Он скучал, но занять себя было нечем: в палату Хиджикаты для очередного осмотра опять пришел врач. Поэтому Сого взял в руки рацию.  
— Накамура.  
— Слушаю, Окита-тайчо.  
— Принеси мне кофе.  
— ...Да, Окита-тайчо.  
Из-за замкома ему пришлось больше месяца проторчать в больнице в качестве охранника. Сколько потерянного зря времени. И он пропустил самые интересные серии «Четверки цветочных леди». Хотя Ямазаки должен был их записать. И так как Хиджиката их тоже пропустил, это не так обидно.  
Жаль только, что за все это время никто не попробовал убить замкома, пока тот в больнице, и клинок обнажить так ни разу и не пришлось, а то бы Сого с удовольствием размял суставы. Хотя вряд ли кто полез бы сюда, учитывая, что палату охранял самый кровожадный мечник Шинсенгуми. Тут не поймешь, работает репутация за тебя или против.  
Сого вздохнул и надвинул маску на глаза.  
Скучно. Хиджиката еще поплатится за этот месяц, когда окончательно приведет в порядок свой дырявый череп.  
Замкому надо быть благодарным Аманто за их медицинские технологии. Без них он бы уже давно наблюдал за Шинсенгуми с небес, а Сого бы злорадно посмеивался, показывая ему удостоверение заместителя командующего. Хотя в этой шапке Хиджиката выглядел довольно забавно. Ладно, можно считать шапку половиной его расплаты за скуку Сого.  
Придурок Хиджиката.  
Сого прислушался, но из-за двери палаты приглушенно доносились только отдельные слова.  
Кондо-сан все это время был озабочен только своим ненаглядным Тоши. Вчера он опять пустил слезу в жилетку Сого: рассказывал, как плохо ему стало, когда он полез ночью в холодильник и увидел бутылку майонеза, которую Тоши открыл прямо перед тем рейдом. Потом он начал плакать потому, что не может находиться в больнице постоянно из-за своих обязанностей командующего, но ему никак нельзя ударить перед Тоши в грязь лицом, так что он просто обязан справляться со всеми делами сам и как положено, пока Тоши нет в штабе.  
Ха-ха. Хиджикате придется попотеть по возвращении: Кондо-сан никогда не был силен в организационной части.  
Ха-ха.  
Но на самом деле Сого было не слишком весело.  
Когда Хиджиката был без своей идеальной прически и сигареты в зубах, смеяться над ним было совсем неинтересно. Поэтому Сого и купил тогда эту шапку. Потому что когда Хиджиката пропускал мимо ушей половину его фраз и хмуро смотрел в окно, это нарушало привычную картину мира. А в обрамлении темной ткани шапки его лицо выглядело более привычно.  
Ужас. Сого докатился даже до того, что чистил ему яблоки. Хиджиката действительно коварный тип. Кондо-сан рыдает над майонезом, отряды всю ночь спорят над тем, кто в какой очередности будет ходить в больницу, а Сого дарит ему подарки и фрукты, значит, нарезает.  
Но сам Хиджиката явно думал о чем-то другом. И вообще, он слишком много думал для человека, который упал с крыши и получил тяжелую черепно-мозговую травму. И наверняка надумал себе чего-нибудь гротескного, это у него всегда хорошо получалось.  
В конце концов, они ведь давно знакомы.  
На самом деле, поскорей бы уж его выписали. Сого вправду надоело сидеть в больнице.  
Через некоторое время дверь палаты открылась. Сого лениво стянул маску с глаз.  
Немолодой врач с надписью «Ямамото» на бейдже улыбнулся.  
— Это большая редкость в моей практике, что после подобной травмы пациент так быстро восстанавливается. Думаю, молодой человек, вам всем можно будет скоро отправиться домой.  
Сого кивнул.  
Через минуту в коридор выглянул Хиджиката.  
— Ушел?  
— Ушел, — отозвался Сого.  
Хиджиката вышел, на ходу плотнее запахивая накинутый на больничное кимоно плед.  
— Опять идете нарушать правила, Хиджиката-сан?  
Сого поднялся с дивана.  
— Опять идешь действовать мне на нервы, Сого?  
— Мое задание — следить за вами, я же не могу нарушить приказ Кондо-сана. Вам одолжить пиджак?  
— Обойдусь уж как-нибудь.  
Как только замком начал вставать с постели, он первым делом захотел пойти покурить. И, так как в больнице и на прилегающей территории курить было нельзя, Хиджиката курил тайком на крыше.  
А Сого таскал ему сигареты. Так что Хиджиката должен был ему еще и за это.  
Если сложить все его долги, что накопились за это время, то даже за вычетом скидки за шапку Хиджикате не расплатиться с Сого до конца жизни. Ну ничего, зато Сого будет смаковать каждый миг этой расплаты до того момента, пока с губ замкома не слетит последний вздох.  
На крыше было прохладно, но свежо. Близился конец февраля, и в воздухе как будто уже пахло весной. Хиджиката оперся о перила, глядя куда-то вдаль, и равномерно выдыхал клубы дыма, смешанные с паром дыхания, стряхивая пепел в жестяную банку из-под кофе. Учитывая, что банка была здесь еще до того, как они пришли на крышу в первый раз, и из нее кто-то периодически вытряхивал все окурки, а потом она загадочным образом наполнялась ими снова, то прячущихся курильщиков в больнице было немало.  
Сого стоял чуть позади, прислонившись к холодной стене.  
Хиджиката исхудал за время пребывания в больнице. Вроде бы и майонеза Кондо-сан достаточно носил, но замком заметно осунулся, изломы бровей и скул казались какими-то болезненно-острыми. Однако с сигаретой он, как ни странно, выглядел... бодрее, что ли. Больше похожим на обычного Хиджикату, который раздражал Сого до подкожного зуда и которого он планомерно сживал со свету двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. Поэтому, когда однажды Хиджиката, спустив ноги на пол, пробурчал, что ему охота курить до судорог в челюстях, то Сого всего один раз пригрозил арестовать его за нарушение общественного порядка и еще один раз осуждающе покачал головой, заметив, какой ужасный пример подает обычным гражданам сам заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми, обязанный свято блюсти все законы, в том числе и запрет на курение в больнице. Тогда Хиджиката сказал, что выйдет за пределы территории больницы и покурит там, и даже почти осуществил задуманное, но его не выпустили на улицу. А вечером Сого покрутил заветной пачкой перед носом своего начальника и пообещал отдать ее взамен на желание, но тот только огрызнулся и довольно ловко для больного выхватил сигареты из его рук. Конечно, желание тоже было занесено в долг Хиджикаты. Обязательства будущих периодов, так сказать.  
Хотя на самом деле в самой труднодоступной глубине своей души Сого испытал облегчение. Ведь долг Хиджикаты мог оказаться безнадежным и подлежащим списанию, а это его никак не устраивало. Но когда тот наконец перестал лежать в постели со странным выражением лица и прямо заявил о том, что хочет сигарет, Сого решил, что это можно считать достаточной гарантией выплаты.  
— Хиджиката-сан?  
— Мм?  
— Вы не боитесь стоять у перил? А то я надеялся, что у вас теперь развилась акрофобия. Это боязнь высоты, если вы не поняли, о чем я.  
— А должна была?  
— Ну вы ведь все-таки упали с крыши.  
Хиджиката посмотрел вниз.  
— Нет у меня никакой акрофобии.  
— ...Жаль. Совсем-совсем не боитесь?  
— Не сильнее остальных.  
— Понятно... Значит, с помощью травмы фобию можно и не вызвать. Надо иметь это в виду.  
— Зачем тебе такое иметь в виду?  
Разговор почти такой же, как всегда. Отдачи маловато, но Хиджиката ведь, как ни крути, весь напичкан лекарствами и к тому же после трепанации черепа.  
— Я все равно не помню, как упал, — добавил Хиджиката, затушил окурок и снова взглянул вниз, и так и застыл, будто пытаясь представить себе, каково это — лететь туда, вниз.  
Сого захотелось схватить его за шиворот и потянуть назад, подальше от перил.  
— Врачи сказали, что это обычное явление, когда пациенты не помнят всех подробностей своей травмы. А вам что, так хочется вспомнить? Вам помочь?  
Хиджиката оторвался от перил.  
— Не стесняйтесь, Хиджиката-сан, если вам хочется вспомнить, вы мне только скажите. Все равно я уже перенес свои вещи в ваш кабинет.  
— Да ты в штаб почти не ходишь.  
— А вам откуда знать, хожу я туда или нет. Вы же все равно большую часть времени под капельницей или на томографии.  
Хиджиката неопределенно помахал рукой в воздухе. Конец разговора? Жалко, было весело.  
Держись, Хиджиката. Позже тебе придется выплачивать свои долги с процентами. За месяц скуки, за яблоки и сигареты, за то, что Сого так долго никого не держал на прицеле своей базуки. Под словом «никого» имелся в виду, конечно, сам Хиджиката.  
А еще в тот день впервые за много лет у Сого с языка вместо привычного «Хиджиката-сан, когда вы уже умрете?» чуть не сорвалась другая фраза, абсолютно глупая и совершенно не подходящая его имиджу.  
Это был просто очередной рейд. Рассекая тела, Сого думал о том, что надо закончить поскорей: сериал начинался в одиннадцать часов, и не хотелось опоздать к началу. Череда молниеносных ударов: горло от правого плеча к левому, рассеченная наискось грудина, брызги крови, чья-то отрубленная рука. Кто не сдастся — в расход. Живым нужно взять только главного. Рутина.  
Главарь на противоположном краю крыши прикрылся своими подручными и, кажется, вот-вот должен был наложить в штаны от страха. С отчаянным выражением лица он полез за пазуху и вытащил пистолет.  
Кондо-сан тоже рубился в той стороне.  
Главарь дрожащими руками начал прицеливаться. А потом там оказался Хиджиката; одним широким движением меча он отправил двоих ронинов сплавляться по реке мертвых, а потом налетел на главаря и вывернул пистолет вверх. Главарь был человек несколько тучный, и это был самый край крыши, и бортик по периметру не доставал даже до колен, а другого ограждения не было; он неуклюже дернулся назад, и ноги заскользили по тонкой наледи.  
И они упали. Оба.  
На мгновение стало тихо, а потом Кондо-сан закричал:  
— Тоши!!!  
Сого в тот момент совсем забыл о должности заместителя командующего и обо всем прочем. Несколькими взмахами разделавшись с оказавшимися в радиусе его ударов противниками, он бросился к тому краю и посмотрел вниз. В здании успели отстроить шесть этажей, и неподвижное тело Хиджикаты внизу было больше похоже на манекен, брошенный туда ради шутки.  
Кондо-сан уже помчался к лестнице, а Сого все продолжал смотреть вниз.  
Это действительно выглядело глупо, Хиджиката. Нелепо и как будто не по-настоящему. Как будто ты сделал это нарочно, чтобы заставить всех смотреть в твою сторону.  
Сого не удивился бы, если бы замком сейчас встал и полез бы за своими сигаретами, ругаясь сквозь зубы, как он всегда это делал.  
Но Хиджиката внизу не шевелился.  
— Окита-тайчо!  
Сого развернулся и ударил не глядя. Кто-то из этих придурков заговорщиков хотел застать его врасплох? Не дождетесь, уроды.  
Он не оставит в живых никого, кто попадет под лезвие его меча. Каждому максимум по одному удару, больше не нужно. 

Старые строительные леса и арматура, оставшиеся после приостановки стройки, притормозили свободное падение двух тел, но тюфяк, с которым упал Хиджиката, сломал шею и умер мгновенно. Хиджикате повезло больше: разбитый череп и обширная гематома, как заключили врачи скорой помощи, перекладывая его на каталку.  
Сого мог бы еще успеть на начало сериала, но он заскочил в машину на пассажирское сиденье рядом с Кондо-саном, который уже готовился вдавить педаль газа в пол. С включенными сиреной и мигалками они рванули за машиной скорой помощи.  
Из приемного покоя Хиджикату сразу повезли в сторону операционной. Медсестра разъясняла Кондо-сану, в каком именно месте нужно поставить подпись на бумажке с согласием на проведение операции. У того дрожали пальцы, и один раз он уронил ручку.  
Сого сжал челюсти.  
Медсестра с несколько виноватым видом говорила, что никаких определенных прогнозов им дать не могут, ведь для этого необходимо полное обследование, но нужно надеяться на лучшее.  
— Все будет хорошо, Сого, — сказал тогда Кондо-сан и положил руку на его плечо.  
Не спросил, а сказал. Да еще этот отеческий жест, будто это он балансирует на краю истерики с посыпанием головы пеплом и воздеванием рук к небу, а не сам Кондо-сан.  
В тот момент Хиджиката разозлил Сого по-настоящему.  
Надо же, с тех пор больше месяца прошло, а помнится так отчетливо, словно это произошло только вчера.  
Пока они возвращались в палату, Сого думал, сообщить замкому или нет, насколько смешно он выглядит, замотанный в дурацкий плед в разноцветный горошек, но почему-то произнес другое:  
— Хиджиката-сан, доктор сказал, что вас скоро выпишут.  
Хиджиката кивнул, а потом как-то искоса посмотрел на него и отвел взгляд.  
— Что такое, Хиджиката-сан?  
— ...Извини, что тебе пришлось столько времени торчать здесь.  
— Хиджиката-сан, вы себя плохо чувствуете?  
— Почему?  
— Извиняться — это не в вашем стиле.  
— Идиот. Извинения старших надо слушать с благоговением, а потом сказать: «Да что вы, для меня это совсем нетрудно». И поклониться.  
— Хиджиката-сан, подавитесь майонезом. Извиняться тоже надо с поклонами и на коленях.  
— Не дождешься.  
— Ладно, для меня это совсем нетрудно. Я сколько угодно могу наблюдать за вашими страданиями.  
— Я в этом не сомневался.  
— Не расстраивайтесь, Хиджиката-сан. Жизнь есть страдание.  
— В этом я тоже не сомневался. Учитывая то, что ты всячески пытаешься показать мне это на практике.  
— О, вы заметили?  
Хиджиката как раз заходил в палату и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом Сого. Тот невозмутимо открыл ее снова и вошел.  
— Учти, я больше не скажу ни слова, — проворчал Хиджиката, укладываясь на кровать.  
— Ничего, Хиджиката-сан. Я вам что-нибудь расскажу. Как насчет историй о призраках? По ночам я часто слышу шаги в вашей палате, наверняка это дух пациента, который здесь когда-то умер.  
Хиджиката отвернулся и натянул одеяло до самого носа.  
— Уйди отсюда, Сого.  
— Вы не боитесь остаться один на один с призраком? Как и ожидалось от нашего Дьявольского Фукучо...  
— Не говори ерунды!  
Сого мило улыбнулся. Все-таки так приятно издеваться над Хиджикатой, когда он реагирует как обычный Хиджиката.  
Просто Хиджиката Тоширо, который плотно сидит на никотине и майонезе, постоянно ворчит и боится привидений. И которого Сого хорошо знает и терпеть не может.


	3. Chapter 3

— Вечно ты создаешь лишние проблемы сам себе, Хиджиката-ши, — сказал Хиджиката Тоширо, одетый в дурацкую джинсовую безрукавку, и поправил солнцезащитные очки на переносице.  
— Да уж, это точно, — отозвался другой Хиджиката Тоширо, помладше и с длинным хвостом.   
— Да он всегда такой был, — пробурчал третий Хиджиката в форме Шинсенгуми, бросил окурок на землю и затушил его носком ботинка. — Забыли, что ли? У каждого из нас свои закидоны. Точнее, это все его закидоны. А этот — просто очередной из них.  
— Нет у меня никаких закидонов! — взвился Хиджиката с хвостом. — Это ты один сплошной закидон! Что с твоей прической?  
— С моей прической все нормально, — ответил Хиджиката в форме. — Ты на его прическу лучше посмотри.   
Хиджиката Тоширо непонимающе оглядел других Хиджикат Тоширо.  
— Вы вообще кто такие?  
— Мы — это ты. Ты — это мы. Ты в своем внутреннем мире. Знаешь, это сейчас модная фишка, — сказал Хиджиката в безрукавке.  
— Мы — это ты по ту сторону экрана, — закуривая новую сигарету, произнес Хиджиката в форме. Кажется, немного издевательски.  
— Придурки, — сказал Хиджиката с хвостом и отвернулся.  
Хиджиката в шапке вздохнул.  
— А, я во сне, что ли.   
— Так и есть, Хиджиката-ши, — улыбнулся Хиджиката в безрукавке.  
— Проснись уже, — потребовал Хиджиката с хвостом. — Ты меня бесишь.  
Хиджиката в шапке подумал, что падение с крыши действительно не прошло без последствий для его мозга. Расчетверение личности — это, конечно, вряд ли можно назвать нормальным. Наверное, и вправду стоит сдать пост замкома Сого и перейти на должность какого-нибудь завхоза. Или лучше сразу добровольно лечь в психбольницу.  
— Не смей! — рявкнул Хиджиката в форме. — И так уже из-за этого отаку Шинсенгуми едва не полетели к чертям!  
— Хиджиката-ши, зачем же так кипятиться? — примирительно поднял руки Хиджиката в безрукавке.  
— И почему ты позволяешь этому сопляку над собой издеваться? — возмутился вдруг Хиджиката с хвостом. — Он же об тебя чуть ли ноги не вытирает!  
— Ладно уж, Хиджиката-ши, Окита-семпай ведь так заботился о нем в больнице!  
— На хрена нужна такая забота?  
Хиджиката в шапке огляделся.  
Это был просто берег моря. Яркое солнце, крупная галька, синяя вода. Больше похоже на фон для фотосъемки, чем на настоящее море.  
— Хиджиката-ши, ты, наверное, уже понял, что являешься своим очередным закидоном.  
Э? Что-то не совсем понятно. Звучит сложновато.  
— Мы имеем в виду экран, — пояснил Хиджиката в форме. — Хватит дурью маяться, лучше сосредоточься на квартальном отчете.  
— Да чего вокруг да около ходить? — скрестил руки на груди Хиджиката с хвостом. — Признайся, что тебе просто стыдно ходить лысым!  
— Эй, я ведь уже не лысый, — возразил Хиджиката в шапке. — Уже полтора сантиметра отросло.  
— Вот видишь, видишь? Ты слишком много обращаешь на это внимания!  
— Заткнись, хвостатый. Ты обращаешь на это внимание, а не я.  
— Он прав, — сказал Хиджиката в форме. — Тебе просто стыдно, что ты так нелепо разбил себе голову. И ты всего лишь испугался, когда понял, что у тебя провалы в памяти.   
— Конечно, это неприятно, — вздохнул Хиджиката в безрукавке. — Но ведь память практически восстановилась. Меня больше волнует, что ты в последнее время почти не смотришь телевизор. Уже вышло три серии нового сезона «Томоэ 5000», а ты еще ни одной не посмотрел.  
— Отвали, отаку! — закричал Хиджиката в форме, хватаясь за рукоятку меча. — Пускай пашет, он и так запустил документацию, пока валялся в больнице!  
— Нельзя же так, Хиджиката-ши. Если все время отказываться от того, что дорого, можно растерять свою душу по частичке. Пускай лучше расслабится на один вечер, сходит погулять на Акибу...  
— До чего я докатился, — скривился Хиджиката с хвостом, глядя на остальных троих.  
— К тебе это тоже относится, Хиджиката-ши. В конце концов, это ты породил большинство из наших комплексов.  
— Не строй из себя умного, неудачник! Ты вообще был на побегушках у этого малолетнего садиста! И вообще, ничего я не породил, я был таким сразу!   
— Кстати, Хиджиката-ши, сейчас этот садист уже старше тебя.  
— Я сказал не строить умного!!!  
Хиджиката в форме дал Хиджикате с хвостом подзатыльник.  
— Эй! Раз ты старше, то можно руки распускать?  
Хиджиката в шапке ущипнул себя за щеку, надеясь быстрее проснуться. Этот дурдом ему уже надоел.  
— Хиджиката-ши, мы — это ты, так что нет надобности воздвигать между нами экраны. Хотя ты ведь тоже мы, так что этот твой новый закидон тоже станет частью тебя, то есть нас. Не надо так из-за этого беспокоиться, — сказал Хиджиката в безрукавке.   
— Главное — не запускай дела, — коротко наказал Хиджиката в форме, выдыхая очередную порцию дыма.  
— И не позволяй этому сопляку держать тебя за идиота! — нахмурился Хиджиката с хвостом.  
— И еще, Хиджиката-ши, сходи все-таки на Акибу. В последнее время выходит так много новинок...  
— Не мешай, отаку! А ты береги голову. Витаминки пей там. Работа превыше всего. Плевать я хотел на твои личные проблемы.  
— Быстрее просыпайся! — вдруг крикнул Хиджиката с хвостом. — Опасность!   
Хиджиката в шапке пожал плечами и проснулся.  
Действительно, в опасной близости от его лица застыл кончик маркера.  
— Сого. Что ты делаешь?  
— Черт. Не прокатило, — вздохнул Сого.  
— Маркер убери.  
Хиджиката приподнялся и поморгал несколько раз, пытаясь справиться с внезапным легким головокружением. Оказалось, он заснул прямо за своим столом. Причем очень крепко: правая рука, лежавшая под головой, затекла так, что почти потеряла чувствительность.   
На носу был квартальный отчет, а за время его отсутствия бумагами особо никто не занимался. Кондо-сан, видимо, пытался что-то сделать, потому что к возвращению Хиджикаты все документы — нужные и не очень — были аккуратно сложены по папкам. Теперь их требовалось распределить как полагается, проанализировать, занести в журнал регистрации и произвести с ними прочие необходимые, но абсолютно монотонные и отнимающие кучу времени действия. Чертова бюрократия.   
Хиджиката взглянул на часы. Было почти два ночи.  
— Сого. Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? Иди спать, завтра на тренировку не встанешь.  
— Хиджиката-сан, я вставал в туалет и случайно заглянул к вам, а вы так сладко спали, что я не смог удержаться. Сами виноваты.  
Хиджиката вздохнул и придвинул к себе стопку финансовых отчетов.  
— Сого, работа срочная. Я должен ее сделать. Не мешай.  
Сого взял со стола бутылочку с яркой этикеткой.  
— О, это тот суперпитательный напиток для укрепления мозговых клеток, который Кондо-сан скупает во всех аптеках? Если вы будете каждый день засиживаться до утра, вам никакие напитки не помогут, Хиджиката-сан. Хотя мне это на руку.  
Что ж, к работе в почти круглосуточном режиме Хиджикате не привыкать.   
Он потер глаза и потянулся за ручкой.  
— Хиджиката-сан?  
— Мм?  
— А зачем вы каждый день часами сидите в архиве? Сегодня я видел, что вы изучали папку с делом столетней давности. Зачем она вам?   
— Ты следишь за мной?  
— Нет. Это случайно получилось.  
— Все-то у тебя случайно. Иди уже.  
— Я серьезно, Хиджиката-сан. Что-то происходит? Вы же ничего не делаете просто так.   
Чертов Сого.   
Хиджиката покосился на капитана первого отряда. Тот действительно смотрел серьезно. Видимо, решил, что Дьявольский Замком Шинсенгуми заполучил какую-то ценную информацию и, как всегда, строит хитрые планы по борьбе с террористами и прочей организованной преступностью. Такой уж у него имидж.  
Впрочем, если бы Сого вдруг начал подолгу рыться в старых документах, Хиджиката точно так же заподозрил бы что-то неладное. Тем более неладное действительно имело место быть.   
Хиджиката вздохнул и потер лоб.   
— ...Не обращай внимания, Сого.   
Он не обязан отчитываться.   
— Когда вы так говорите, Хиджиката-сан, это кажется еще более подозрительным.  
Хиджиката передвинул несколько бумажек, выдерживая паузу. По непонятной причине смотреть в большие глаза Сого было тяжело, как будто Хиджиката пытался его обмануть. Передвигание бумаг не помогло, и он полез за сигаретами.  
Сого смотрел выжидающе.  
— У меня провалы в памяти, — сказал наконец Хиджиката.  
— Что за дешевая отмазка, Хиджиката-сан.  
— Это не отмазка! — вскинулся он, почему-то почувствовав обиду.  
Сого моргнул.  
— Не отмазка?   
Хиджиката раздраженно затушил только что раскуренную сигарету и отвернулся.  
Сейчас Сого точно начнет смеяться. Или выкинет что-нибудь похлеще.   
Какого хрена он признался — непонятно. Хотя такое случалось уже не в первый раз. В голове всплыли воспоминания о той истории с проклятым мечом, когда Хиджиката превратился в отаку. Первым, кому он рассказал о своей проблеме, тоже был Сого.  
И что из этого вышло?   
Ничего хорошего.  
Хотя, с другой стороны, может быть, благодаря Сого он тогда остался жив. Если бы его тогда не выперли из Шинсенгуми, то Ито точно бы его убил.  
А сейчас Сого почему-то молчал. Никаких тебе вежливых, но при этом сочащихся ядом комментариев. Странно.   
Хиджиката посмотрел на него.   
Даже не улыбается?   
Очень странно.  
— Так вот почему... — начал Сого.  
Значит, он что-то подозревал?  
— Так вот почему вы перестали смотреть сериалы?  
Хиджикате захотелось дать ему хорошего подзатыльника.

— Нашел кому сказать, — недовольно пробурчал Хиджиката с хвостом.  
Хиджиката в шапке вздохнул.  
— Опять вы.   
— Хиджиката-ши, видишь, как Окита-семпай о тебе беспокоится. Ты должен больше думать о своих друзьях.  
— Ты кого другом назвал? — вскинулся младший Хиджиката. — Этот придурок с дырявой башкой подарил ему еще один повод для издевательств!  
— Это и твоя башка тоже, — пыхнул сигаретой Хиджиката в форме. — И вообще, просыпайся давай. Доехали.  
— Оставьте меня в покое, — сказал Хиджиката в шапке.  
— Хиджиката-сан, вы что-то сказали?  
Хиджиката вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
Сого смотрел на него с любопытством.  
— Хиджиката-сан, в последнее время вы часто бормочете что-то во сне. Вы начали сходить с ума? Магия вуду наконец-то стала работать...  
Хиджиката потер перенсицу.  
— Доехали уже?   
— Ага. А вы помните, куда мы ехали?  
— Сого.   
— Я просто проверяю.  
— Центральное управление. Сдавать отчет. Все?  
— Хиджиката-сан, не сердитесь. Ведь вы...  
Сого вдруг положил руку на его колено и, перегнувшись через коробку передач, прошептал почти у самого уха:  
— ...забыли даже это. Как вы могли, Хиджиката-сан?  
Хиджиката не сразу нашелся с ответом, поначалу даже не поняв, о чем Сого вообще говорит. Потом, когда дошло, он, несколько раз открыв и закрыв рот, заорал:  
— Сого, задолбал уже со своими приколами!  
— Ну, ну, Хиджиката-сан. Зачем же так бурно реагировать. Я просто пошутил. Однако же вас это так задело, значит, есть какие-то предпосылки?  
Хиджиката вздохнул и отстегнул ремень безопасности.   
— Сого. Я пошел.  
— Хорошо. Позвоните, как будете выходить. Я поехал в раменную.   
Сого улыбнулся. Прогульщик хренов, рабочий день же только начался.  
Хиджиката подхватил папку с документами и вылез из машины.  
То, что ему еще нельзя было садиться за руль, ужасно раздражало. Он же не инвалид какой-нибудь. Хотя, учитывая, что он умудрился заснуть в машине один на один с Сого, подобные ограничения действительно имели смысл.   
Хиджиката спохватился и посмотрел на свое отражение в окне машины. Из-за стекла Сого помахал ему рукой.   
Как ни странно, с лицом все было в порядке, с костюмом вроде тоже.  
А еще более странно то, что, после того как Хиджиката выдал Сого свою тайну, подколки капитана первого отряда стали восприниматься как некий признак стабильности. Это как еженедельный выход «Джампа» для любого японца означал то, что жизнь продолжается несмотря ни на что: ни на катаклизмы, ни на смену правительств, ни на курс акций ведущих компаний. Все течет, все меняется, а «Джамп» выходит, выступая в качестве привязки к реальности.  
А Сого, получается, в этой ситуации выступал в роли «Джампа».   
Хиджиката развернулся и пошел к входу.  
Сзади раздался шум двигателя.  
Уехал рамен жрать, а Хиджиката тут, значит, будет с отчетами возиться. А Сого еще в замкомы метит.   
Некоторые вещи остаются неизменными. Хиджиката задумался, хорошо это или плохо. В случае с Сого ответ был, в общем-то, очевиден.  
Это ужасно.


	4. Chapter 4

— И что именно вы забыли? — спросил Сого.  
— Откуда мне знать. Я же забыл.   
Хиджиката достал очередную сигарету и добавил:  
— Вначале я даже Кондо-сана не узнал.  
Сого приподнял брови.  
— А потом вспомнили?  
— Да, почти сразу. Тебя тоже узнал, как только увидел.  
— То есть вначале вы вообще ничего не помнили.  
Хиджиката промолчал.  
— Но в больнице вы сказали, что не помните только момент падения с крыши.  
Хиджиката отвернулся.  
В принципе, нельзя сказать, что Сого был очень удивлен этой новостью. Скорее, стали понятны некоторые странности в поведении Хиджикаты. Это было вполне в его стиле: скрывать свои проблемы и изо всех сил притворяться, что все в порядке.  
Почему-то Сого почувствовал облегчение.  
— И зачем вы сидите в архиве?  
— Как зачем? Если я забыл что-то связанное с работой...  
— Ладно, я понял, Хиджиката-сан. Вы остались таким же задротом.  
— Чего?  
— Ничего. Я говорю, что Хиджиката-сан ничуть не изменился.  
Замком насупился.  
— Все, теперь доволен? А теперь вали спать, не мешай мне работать.  
Сого поднялся.  
— Не забудьте про свой напиток для мозгов, Хиджиката-сан. Хотя для вас он, пожалуй, бесполезен...  
— Хочешь сказать, что я тупой?  
— Да.  
Хиджиката раздраженно запустил в него ручкой, от которой Сого легко увернулся.  
— Не засиживайтесь слишком долго, Хиджиката-сан. Кондо-сан будет переживать, если увидит ваши жуткие мешки под глазами. Вам не стыдно и дальше его беспокоить? Думаю, вам стоит приобрести тональный крем.  
Когда Сого закрывал за собой дверь, из комнаты тихо донеслось:  
— Никому ни слова. Особенно Кондо-сану.  
Мог бы и не говорить, тупой Хиджиката. Кондо-сан и так в последнее время был слишком занят тобой.   
Когда Сого сказал про Кондо-сана, выражение лица Хиджикаты стало каким-то виноватым.   
С провалами в памяти или без них, Хиджиката все-таки оставался тем же Хиджикатой.   
Подобные истории случались и раньше.  
Когда Хиджиката Тоширо появился в их додзе, Сого возненавидел его с первого взгляда. Он был угрюмый, неразговорчивый и совершенно не пытался произвести на кого-то впечатления. Тем не менее Кондо-сан улыбался ему точно так же, как Сого. Хотя Сого он знал дольше, чем этого непонятно откуда взявшегося парня.  
Поэтому во время занятий, если вдруг они попадали в пару, Сого старался ударить посильнее. Конечно, с гораздо большим удовольствием он использовал бы настоящий меч, а не бамбуковый, но по крайней мере он мог представить, что бьет настоящим. Тем более, что тренировочный меч — штука тяжелая и оставляет неплохие синяки.   
Однажды он попал Хиджикате по плечу, и тот резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Так тебе и надо, злорадно подумал тогда Сого. Получай, тупой Хиджиката.  
В том спарринге он вышел победителем. Настроение было отличное, к тому же Кондо-сан сказал, что после тренировки купит ему таяки.   
Хиджикаты нигде не было видно, и Сого представил, как тот, спрятавшись где-нибудь, плачет от обиды. И, хотя это было всего лишь воображение, настроение стало еще лучше. Почти мурлыкая, как довольный кот, Сого направился в уборную, стоявшую чуть в отдалении от основного здания додзё.   
Дверь была заперта. Сого подождал пару минут, но оттуда никто не вышел. Он нетерпеливо дернул дверь пару раз и застучал кулаком.  
— Занято, — послышался изнутри приглушенный голос Хиджикаты.  
— Выходи давай! — недовольно крикнул Сого. — Ты тут не один, между прочим!  
После секундного молчания Хиджиката ответил:  
— Еще минуту, Окита-семпай.  
Голос Хиджикаты звучал немного странно.  
— У тебя что, запор? — ехидно спросил Сого.  
Хотя... Может быть, Хиджиката действительно так расстроился из-за проигрыша, что заперся там и глотает слезы?  
Сого ухмыльнулся.  
Он должен это увидеть.  
Сого знал о додзе все. В том числе то, что если определенным образом поддеть и дернуть дверь уборной, то она откроется. Что он не замедлил претворить на практике.  
Когда дверь распахнулась, Сого уже собрался торжествующе улыбнуться. Но улыбка увяла, так и не успев полноценно оформиться.  
Хиджиката действительно заперся в уборной не потому, что у него запор. Он стоял, спустив свою синюю юкату с плеч, и пытался одной рукой затянуть повязку на том самом плече, по которому сегодня попал Сого, помогая себе зубами. Через бинт проступило маленькое пятнышко крови, и это явно была не работа Сого. Помимо раны на плече, на весь левый бок Хиджикаты расползся огромный кровоподтек нехорошего багрового оттенка.  
— Что... — начал Сого, но тут со стороны додзе раздался раскатистый смех Кондо-сана, а следом — звук приближающихся шагов.  
Хиджиката, до этого так и стоявший с кончиком бинта в зубах и изумленно смотревший на Сого широко распахнутыми глазами, резко вытянул здоровую руку, схватил его за шиворот и втянул внутрь.   
— Что ты делаешь? — возмутился Сого, высвобождаясь из его хватки. — Совсем уже...  
Хиджиката прижал палец к губам и отчаянно замотал головой.  
Сого вдруг понял, что впервые видит его таким.  
Кондо-сан точно так же, как сам Сого до этого, подергал за ручку.  
Хиджиката напрягся и как будто даже перестал дышать.  
— Кондо-сан, идите куда-нибудь в кусты, — невозмутимым тоном протянул Сого. — Я еще нескоро.  
— А, вот ты где, — раздался из-за двери веселый голос Кондо. — Да я не в туалет, я просто тебя искал. Тоши не видел?  
— Нет.  
— Ладно. Не забудь хорошенько помыть руки!  
Ха-ха, кто бы говорил.  
Хиджиката облегченно выдохнул. Сого нахмурился и ткнул его пальцем в поврежденный бок. Тот сдавленно ойкнул и, отпрянув, зашипел:  
— Ты что делаешь?  
— И это твоя благодарность? Скажи спасибо, что я тебя выгородил, придурок!  
Хиджиката нахмурился, поджал губы и все-таки едва слышно проворчал:  
— Спасибо.  
Вот так просто взял и поблагодарил?   
Он по-настоящему бесит.  
— Не слышу, — заявил Сого.  
Бровь Хиджикаты дернулась.  
— Уши почисти.  
— И так ты разговариваешь с семпаем?!  
Хиджиката отвернулся и снова принялся возиться с перевязкой.  
— Откуда эта рана? — спросил Сого.  
— К семпаю это не имеет никакого отношения, — отозвался Хиджиката.  
Бесит.   
Окита дернул его за длинный хвост. Хиджиката раздраженно сверкнул глазами.  
— Ну чего?  
— Наклонись. Я завяжу.  
Бесит. Настолько, что таяки в тот день казались совсем невкусными.

— О чем задумался, Окита-кун? — лениво спросил кудрявый босс Ёрозуи, сидевший рядом с ним в маленькой раменной.  
Сого положил палочки рядом с пустой чашкой.  
— Думаю, заказывать вторую порцию или нет, данна.  
— О чем тут думать? Хозяин, еще две порции, пожалуйста!  
— О, вы хотите меня угостить, данна. Как любезно с вашей стороны.  
— Я думал, это ты будешь угощать, Окита-кун. Мы ведь еще не отмечали выписку твоего начальника из больницы.  
— Я бы с большим удовольствием отметил его похороны.  
— Ну-ну, Окита-кун. Зачем же так, его здесь все равно нет, и твою шутку некому оценить.   
Гинтоки потянулся к чашке с раменом, которую услужливо поставил перед ним пожилой хозяин. Сого тоже придвинул к себе следующую порцию.  
— Кстати, он выпил то клубничное молоко, которое я ему приносил?  
— Нет, вылил в раковину.  
— Вот урод. Я же потратил на него триста иен. Так что ты мне все равно должен.   
Они одновременно начали шумно втягивать в себя лапшу.  
— Жнаешь фто, Окита-кун, — сказал Гинтоки с набитым ртом.  
— Мм?  
— Хорошо... м, вкуснятина какая... что к тебе вернулось чувство юмора.  
— Вернулось?  
— Ага.  
Гинтоки отставил чашку и вытер губы салфеткой.  
— В больнице ты был куда молчаливее. И мешки из-под глаз исчезли.   
Сого моргнул.  
— Что за шутки, данна.   
Гинтоки встал.   
— Передавай привет Хиджикате-куну. Скажи, что я был очень рад отдохнуть от его недовольной рожи.   
И, помахав на прощание, медленно пошел прочь.  
Не заплатив, как обычно.  
Но Сого было лень лезть за базукой, поэтому он решил закрыть на это глаза. К тому же ему тоже пора было уходить. Хоть он и сказал Хиджикате позвонить, когда тот закончит, замком вполне мог из своей природной вредности решить вернуться на такси или еще что-нибудь подобное.   
Сого расплатился и пошел к машине.  
Интересно, каково это — ничего не помнить?  
Хотя нет, не интересно.   
Хиджиката всегда был такой. И до той злополучной крыши, и после. Даже если он чего-то не помнит, это не имеет никакого значения.  
Сого вытащил мобильник, набрал цифру 2 и поднес трубку к уху.  
После третьего гудка раздался немного раздраженный, как обычно, и слегка усталый голос Хиджикаты:  
— Да, чего тебе?  
— Хиджиката-сан, вы скоро?  
— Сого, я ж не в сортире, чтобы отвечать, скоро или нет. Езжай куда хочешь, я сам вернусь.  
— Окей, Хиджиката-сан. Можете остаться там навсегда.  
— Кажется, дело к этому и идет.  
Хиджиката тихо выругался и положил трубку.  
Сого сел в машину и завел мотор.

— Сого.  
— Да, Хиджиката-сан.  
— Я же сказал, что вернусь сам.  
— Вам не избавиться от меня так просто, Хиджиката-сан. Признайтесь, вам же скучно без меня.  
— Ага. Аж невмоготу.  
Хиджиката влез в машину и устало откинулся на сиденье.  
— Как прошло, Хиджиката-сан?  
— Как всегда.  
— Я видел данну. Он ужасно расстроился, что вы не стали пить молоко, которое он вам приносил.  
— Мм.  
Сого немного удивленно покосился на Хиджикату. Странно, что тот не сказал ничего уничижительного насчет этого молока в частности и Сакаты Гинтоки в целом. И об отлынивании Сого тоже.  
Когда он займет место Хиджикаты, то точно заведет себе какого-нибудь заместителя заместителя, чтобы свалить на него всю бумажную работу. Это должен быть кто-то вроде Ямазаки, чтоб не рыпался и нос не задирал.   
— Куда ехать? В штаб?  
— Сначала в супермаркет.  
— Зачем?  
— У меня почти закончился майонез.   
— Хех.  
— Ты усмехнулся сейчас, да?  
— Что вы, Хиджиката-сан. Вам показалось.   
Сого повернул ключ зажигания.  
Как там говорится? Каков в колыбельку, таков и в могилку?


	5. Chapter 5

Хиджиката Тоширо опустил бамбуковый меч и промокнул потный лоб рукавом.  
После тренировок немного кружилась голова, несмотря на то что он сократил время почти в два раза. Мышцы были в более-менее приличной форме, но усталость наступала намного быстрее. Причем не мышечная, а какая-то непонятная. Как будто координация становилась хуже, и хотелось просто посидеть или полежать.  
Хиджиката раздраженно бросил меч в кучу остальных.  
Он ощущал себя каким-то ущербным. Оказывается, это было хуже всего на свете.  
В душевой он стянул с головы шапку и провел ладонью по жесткому ежику волос. В принципе, пора бы уже перестать ходить в этой шапке.   
Он слегка повернул голову влево, разглядывая в зеркале подковообразную полоску шрама, видневшуюся из-под коротких волос. Когда волосы еще подрастут, шрам станет совсем незаметен.   
На ощупь это место ничем не отличалось от остальной поверхности головы; Хиджиката бы и не заметил, что там, внутри, что-то разрезали, распиливали и прошивали саморассасывающейся лигатурой, если бы не знал этого точно.   
Лицо в зеркале все еще казалось каким-то не своим. Хиджиката никогда не задумывался, что прическа может настолько изменить внешний вид человека. Без фирменной V-образной челки создавалось ощущение, что лицо слишком открыто, и глаза как-то сразу выступили на первый план. Он стал выглядеть как будто моложе, что ли.  
Что ж, с такой прической он даже начал походить на модника. В последнее время стрижка почти под машинку была довольно популярной, судя по рекламным роликам.  
Поймав себя на этой мысли, Хиджиката едва подавил желание рассмеяться. Он что, таким образом занимается самоутешательством? Очень смешно.  
В больнице сказали, что, судя по клинической картине и учитывая физические показатели пациента, можно рассчитывать на скорое полное восстановление организма. Плюс, конечно, всякие витамины, лекарства и прочие поддерживающие мероприятия в течение нескольких месяцев после травмы.  
В принципе, Хиджиката и не предполагал для себя иного исхода. Потому что в случае иного исхода ему, возможно, пришлось бы оставить Шинсенгуми, где инвалидам делать нечего.  
Поэтому он просто занимался своей обычной работой. Наверное, прежде всего затем, чтобы показать, что он в состоянии ею заниматься. Кому показать? Самому себе, конечно.  
Однако в голову все равно иногда лезли неправильные мысли. Особенно в такие моменты, когда понимаешь, что больше не можешь продолжать тренировку, потому что в глазах слегка поплыло и ноги стали как будто ватными.  
Хотелось ударить по зеркалу кулаком.

— Хиджиката-ши, стресс — это плохо, но сдерживать стресс — еще хуже, — сказал Хиджиката в безрукавке.  
— Да какой из тебя Дьявольский Замком, если ты позволяешь всякой ерунде выбивать тебя из колеи, — презрительно проронил Хиджиката в форме.  
Хиджиката с хвостом просто молчал, скрестив руки на груди и глядя прищуренными глазами из-под челки.  
Хиджиката — теперь уже без шапки — вытащил сигареты.  
Он уже привык к этому месту и другим Хиджикатам, поэтому просто курил и ждал пробуждения.  
— Эй, — недовольно окликнул Хиджиката в форме. — Слушай, что тебе говорят.   
— Надоело, — сказал Хиджиката. — Да и пользы от вас никакой.  
— Это от тебя пользы никакой! — разозлился Хиджиката в форме. — Вместо самобичеваний сходил бы лучше к врачу!  
— К психиатру, — прервал наконец свое молчание Хиджиката с хвостом. — Не помню, чтобы я был таким, как ты.  
— Хиджиката-ши, зачем же так. Несмотря ни на что, у тебя ведь была целая голова.  
— Дело не в голове! Дело в том, что он трусит!  
Воздух вдруг показался слишком влажным и тяжелым, и Хиджиката проснулся.  
В комнате действительно казалось слишком жарко, несмотря на то что окно было приоткрыто.   
Хиджиката сел в постели и потер глаза. В горле как будто стоял ком, и постепенно подкатывала тошнота. Когда он снова лег, то почувствовал, что в голове словно крутится карусель — как бывает после хорошей пьянки. Правда, сейчас он не был пьян.  
Поначалу он продолжал лежать, надеясь, что это ощущение ослабнет или он провалится в сон, но не произошло ни того, ни другого. Наоборот, стало еще хуже, и Хиджиката подумал, что его вот-вот вырвет. Он встал и направился в туалет.  
Как оказалось, это было верное решение. Когда он подходил к уборной, тошнота стала почти невыносимой. Он успел только запереться в ближайшей из кабинок, и его тут же скрутило приступом рвоты. Продолжался он недолго, но выпрямиться было трудно: из легких вышел весь воздух, и в глазах потемнело.   
Хиджиката так и остался стоять, согнувшись в три погибели и пытаясь отдышаться. Во рту был мерзкий привкус; он сплюнул и отмотал туалетной бумаги, чтобы вытереть рот.  
Хиджиката был уверен, что, когда он зашел, в туалете никого не было. Свет не горел, и никакого шума не было слышно. Поэтому он чуть не подпрыгнул, когда откуда-то сверху раздалось любопытное:  
— Хиджиката-сан, вы что, тайком напились у себя в комнате или беременны?  
Он поднял голову.  
Из-за перегородки с соседней кабинкой торчала голова Сого. Правда, в темноте было не очень хорошо видно, что это Сого, но голос и интонация не оставляли никаких сомнений.  
— Сого?! Ты что там делаешь?  
— Хиджиката-сан, вы, видимо, совсем не в себе. Что обычно делают в туалете?  
— Почему свет не включил?  
— Вы же сами сказали на прошлой неделе, чтобы мы экономно расходовали электроэнергию.   
Хиджиката выпрямился.  
— И зачем тебе понадобилось заглядывать в соседние кабинки?  
— Я правда подумал, что кто-то напился, Хиджиката-сан. Я не думал, что это были вы.  
— Я не напился.  
— Тогда, наверное, майонез был испорчен?  
— Наверное, — после секундной паузы согласился Хиджиката.  
Он ведь действительно не знал, почему его тошнит. Может быть, это и вправду майонез. Хотя, конечно, майонез ни в чем не виноват, это все недобросовестные производители.  
Он вышел из кабинки и направился к умывальнику.  
Щелкнул включатель, и Хиджиката зажмурился, когда загорелись лампы дневного света на потолке.  
— Блин, Сого.  
— Хиджиката-сан, вам на юкату тоже попало. Оботрите.  
Он опустил взгляд на подол.  
На самом деле попало. Чертов Сого, все-то он заметит.  
Тихо ругаясь, Хиджиката принялся оттирать пятна с ткани. Хорошо, что совсем чуть-чуть. И хорошо, что он не проблевался в постели: ее оттирать было бы гораздо труднее.   
— Хиджиката-сан.  
— Чего еще?  
— Вам плохо?  
— Нет, все нормально.  
— Жаль. Ну тогда спокойной ночи.  
— Ага.

— Сого. Это еще что за шутки?  
— В смысле?  
Сого непонимающе смотрел на него большими честными глазами. У Хиджикаты нервно дернулась бровь.  
— В смысле, зачем ты привез меня сюда?  
Он ткнул пальцем в здание больницы, на которое ему даже издалека было неприятно смотреть.  
— Мы должны были ехать в Асакуса!!! Так какого черта мы делаем здесь? Разворачивай машину!  
Сого пожал плечами.  
— Ничего не могу поделать, Хиджиката-сан. Приказ вышестоящего начальства.  
Хиджиката нахмурился.  
— Кондо-сан?  
— Именно. Вы, наверное, об этом не помните, но вам полагается регулярно являться на осмотр.  
— В этом нет необходимости. Разворачивай.  
Сого невозмутимо повернул руль в сторону въезда на больничную парковку.  
— Сого.  
— Хиджиката-сан, вы сами прописали в нашем уставе, что за неподчинение приказам полагается сеппуку. И не ведите себя как маленький ребенок, который впервые идет к зубному врачу. Несолидно.  
— Сого, я не шучу.  
Сого поднял ручной тормоз и вздохнул.  
— Хиджиката-сан, я тоже не шучу. Не вынуждайте меня тащить вас за шиворот.   
Интонация совсем немного отличалась от обычного ровного тона Сого, но Хиджиката понял, что тот действительно потащит.  
Не то чтобы Хиджиката так легко позволил бы ему осуществить это на практике.   
Сого посмотрел ему в глаза, и Хиджиката отвернулся.  
— Ты что-то наболтал Кондо-сану, да?   
Сого вспыхнул.  
— Ничего я не наболтал!  
Такой Сого появлялся довольно редко. По крайне мере, Хиджиката давно не видел Сого-который-все-таки-еще-тинейджер вместо обычного Сого-капитана-первого-отряда-и-садиста. Поэтому он не нашелся сразу, что сказать.  
— Хиджиката, — после затянувшейся паузы произнес Сого. — Неужели ты думаешь, что Кондо-сан идиот?  
— Нет, — глухо ответил он.  
— Тогда почему ты думаешь, что я обязательно должен был ему что-то наболтать?   
Тишина.  
— Кондо-сан всегда переживает за всех идиотов в Шинсенгуми. И, как это ни прискорбно, за тебя в том числе. Он знал, что ты будешь отнекиваться, и поэтому поручил это мне. Будь уверен, что я выполню это поручение. Твоя медкарта в бардачке.  
Как оказалось, Ямамото-сэнсей, занимавшийся его лечением, знал, что он приедет. Ох уж эти заговорщики.   
Хиджиката сидел на стуле, неудобно выпрямив спину.   
Ямамото задумчиво просматривал снимки компьютерной томографии.  
Хиджиката чувствовал неприятную тяжесть под диафрагмой.  
Больницы — это ужасно.   
Когда Ямамото удовлетворенно кивнул, Хиджиката неосознанно выпрямился еще сильнее.  
— Все в норме, — улыбаясь, сказал врач. — Как я понял, вы ни на что не жалуетесь?  
В ответ на первые несколько вопросов о самочувствии, которые задал врач, когда Хиджиката только зашел в кабинет, он невнятно пробормотал «не беспокоит», «нет, жалоб нет» и все в таком роде, но сейчас почему-то помедлил с ответом. А потом — как-то неуверенно, хоть и не хотелось этого признавать — спросил:  
— А если голова кружится и подташнивает, это... плохо?  
Какой кошмар. Хорошо, что этого не слышит Сого, иначе Хиджиката до конца жизни бы не избавился от ярлыка «беременной женщины» или какого-нибудь похлеще.  
Ямамото поправил очки.  
— И как часто?  
— Ну... Иногда. После тренировок бывает.  
— Вы высыпаетесь? Не сидите по ночам за работой?  
— Бывало, но всего пару раз. Не больше.  
Ямамото вздохнул.  
— Хиджиката-сан, зная вас, я почему-то не очень удивлен. Но разве вы не слышали мои рекомендации в послеоперационный период?  
Хиджиката моргнул.  
— Вот-вот. Я сказал вам хотя бы шесть — восемь недель работать в щадящем режиме, не перенапрягаться и спать минимум по шесть часов в сутки. Помните?  
— ...Да.  
— Ну вот вам и ответ. Даже странно, что у вас всего лишь кружится голова и подташнивает. Я пропишу вам парочку общеукрепляющих средств, и вы уж будьте добры, не пренебрегайте моими советами и в этот раз.  
Хиджиката вдруг почувствовал желание рассмеяться.

Они уже проехали половину обратного пути, и Сого не сказал за это время ни слова.  
Это было странно.  
Хиджиката бросил на него несколько косых взглядов.  
Конечно, к Сого невозможно было применить слово «дуется».  
Но это слово, кажется, больше остальных подходило к данной ситуации.  
Хиджиката открыл окно и щелкнул зажигалкой. Сого надавил кнопку на подлокотнике с водительской стороны, и стекло поднялось.   
— Сого, не веди себя как маленький.  
— Я не хочу слышать это от вас, Хиджиката-сан, — ответил тот, не сводя глаз с дороги.  
— Влеплю наряд вне очереди.   
— Да хоть три.  
Хиджиката убрал сигареты в карман.  
— Ладно. Я вел себя как идиот.  
— Хиджиката-сан, я не ваша девушка, чтобы говорить мне такие слова.  
— Сого.  
Молчание.  
Хиджиката вздохнул и посмотрел в окно, просто чтобы куда-нибудь посмотреть.  
Они ехали мимо парка.  
Деревья были окутаны нежно-розовым цветом, словно сахарной ватой.  
Цвела сакура.   
Хиджиката вдруг ощутил желание вдохнуть глубоко-глубоко, во все легкие.  
Тяжесть куда-то исчезла. Точнее, исчезла она немного раньше, но он почувствовал это только сейчас.  
— Хиджиката-сан?  
Он повернулся к Сого, осознав, что на некоторое время как будто выпал из реальности.  
— А... Сакура цветет, оказывается.  
Сого приподнял брови.  
— Хиджиката-сан, с вами точно что-то не так. Сакура уже больше недели как зацвела, скоро уже все облетит.  
А он совсем не обращал внимания.  
Хиджиката вновь посмотрел на деревья в легкой дымке розовых лепестков.  
Красиво.  
— Надо выбраться на пикник, что ли. Пока еще есть на что смотреть.  
— Хиджиката-сан.  
— М?  
— Что вам сказали? В смысле, в больнице.  
— Ничего особенного. Все нормально.  
— Понятно. Знаете, а в последнее время я как будто ваш бойфренд, Хиджиката-сан. Отвожу вас, забираю. Знаете, сколько я ждал, пока вы выйдете?  
— Да ты просто дрых в машине.  
Хиджиката опустил окно и закурил.  
— И вообще, прекрати свои шуточки. Видишь, я на них даже не реагирую.  
— Но это уже вошло в привычку, Хиджиката-сан. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать.   
— Так избавься от этой привычки.  
— Кто бы говорил, Хиджиката-сан. Сначала вы бросьте сигареты, майонез и ругаться.  
— ...Все, закрыли тему.  
— Видите, какой вы, Хиджиката-сан. Чтобы мир изменился, надо вначале изменить себя.  
— Закрыли, я сказал.  
Просто беседа двух заклятых друзей. Или близких врагов. Уже и не поймешь.

В ту ночь Хиджикате Тоширо снилось...  
Что-то снилось, но проснувшись, он забыл, что именно.  
Может быть, королевство майонеза.


End file.
